Dans tes rêves
by BadAngel666
Summary: [OS du Troisième Oeil]Las vegas est une ville magnifique, tout y est plus simple, trop simple... Y compris le mariage. Pansy et Seamus ont, heureusement pour eux, d'excellents avocats. Harry et Draco vont à nouveau s'affronter, pas de quartier!


**Titre : **Dans tes rêves…

**Auteur** : BadAngel666 (_selon une idée originale de BlackNemesis_)

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à Mrs JK Rowling, et l'idée de base est de BlackNemesis, je ne possède que les mots.

**Rating **: A votre avis... Entre PG-13 et NC-17 je dirai, avec une bonne couche de citron par dessus...

**Pairing **: Harry/ Draco.

**Résumé** : Comment une soirée peut tourner mal pour certains et amener des changements dans la vie des autres... Suite à une soirée arrosée à Las Vegas, Pansy et Seamus se retrouvent unis par les liens du mariage, ils font donc appel à leurs amis et avocats Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy qui se vouent une haine farouche... Sauront-ils surmonter leurs différends afin de réaliser ces rêves qui leurs tiennent à cœur ?

**Note de l'auteur:** Hum, hum... Ce texte fut écrit il y a maintenant plus d'un an, suite à une conversation msn avec BN, je lui avais bricolé ça vite fait, puis mue par un espoir incroyable, je l'avais envoyé au fazine "le troisième oeil". Ce texte est donc paru dans le TO 4 et j'ai rencontrés certains d'entre vous pour la sortie du zine cet été, à la Japan. Selon les règles, j'ai attendu un moment avant de publier, j'espère que ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu aimeront, et que ceux qui l'ont déjà lu le redécouvriront avec plaisir.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Dans tes Rêves...**

* * *

S'il est au monde un endroit capable de faire ressortir les vices des uns et les plus profonds désirs des autres, cet endroit n'est autre que la capitale mondiale du jeu et de la débauche, j'ai nommé: Las Vegas... 

Au fil des rues, et le long des avenues le décor est le même, surchargé de paillettes et d'affiches, promettant à tous les délices du jeu et de la luxure. La nuit surtout, lorsque le soleil s'éclipse dans les sables du désert entourant la ville, elle se met à étinceler comme le plus riche des joyaux.

Les gens sont joyeux, pleins de vie et n'hésitent pas à jouer jusqu'à leur chemise juste pour le plaisir de pouvoir la perdre à cet endroit-là, à Las Vegas. Des touristes du monde entier s'y retrouvent autour des tables de Black Jack ou de roulette...

Mais jusque là, personne n'avait vu plus joyeux groupe que celui de ces jeunes gens qui avaient réservé la totalité du dernier étage du célèbre Caesar's Palace...

De bien jeunes gens, tous ayant seulement la vingtaine, et certains même étant beaucoup plus jeunes, mais cela ne les avait pas empêché de payer comptant! Le personnel de l'hôtel avait pour instruction de ne surtout pas aller au dernier étage avant que ces étranges et riches individus ne soient partis...

Certains avaient néanmoins transgressé l'interdiction et avaient discrètement observé le joyeux groupe... Ils avaient rapporté aux oreilles avides de leurs congénères que la plupart d'entre eux devaient être des hommes importants, car ils passaient beaucoup de temps au téléphone, ils avaient aussi vu des volatiles, pouvant être identifiés comme étant des hiboux voleter de chambres en chambres... Mais la plus étrange scène qui leur avait été donnée de voir avait été une violente dispute entre un brun aux yeux verts et un blond aux yeux gris, ils s'étaient mutuellement menacés avec des bouts de bois... Ce qui avait déconcerté les pauvres garçons d'étages qui avaient assisté à l'altercation...

En effet, ce groupe si étrange qui était descendu au Caesar's Palace était un groupe de sorciers britanniques, et, pour être plus précis, un joyeux mélange des quatre maisons de la célèbre école de sorcellerie Poudlard. La question est: "y avait-il des Serpentards?" et à cela on répondra "oui"... Ou du moins, il y avait ceux qui n'avaient pas été envoyés en prison après la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres... Donc, il y avait en tout cinq Serpentards: Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe.

Ils fêtaient tous ensemble un événement spécial: les fiançailles d'_une_ Gryffondor et d'_un_ Serpentard: Ginny Weasley et Blaise Zabini...

Ce couple avait surpris beaucoup de monde lorsqu'ils s'étaient mis ensembles, et beaucoup de mauvaises langues avaient prédit qu'au bout de trois semaines, ils se sépareraient… Mais cela faisait plus de deux ans et leur amour semblait de plus en plus fort, ce qui avait même convaincu Ron Weasley de faire confiance à son futur beau-frère pour lui confier le bonheur de sa petite soeur. Bien sûr, il aurait mille fois préféré que celle-ci jette son dévolu sur son meilleur ami, mais il n'en avait pas été ainsi, de plus, ce dernier s'était découvert une sexualité qui n'incluait ni Ginny, ni aucune autre femme, vu qu'il avait un penchant vers la gent masculine...

Au départ, cela l'avait un peu choqué, et puis il s'était dit que Harry était malgré tout son meilleur ami et que cela ne devait pas interférer dans leurs relations. Hermione l'avait même félicité pour son ouverture d'esprit, et lui avait expliqué à son intellectuelle petite amie que la communauté sorcière ne rejetait pas l'homosexualité, contrairement aux Moldus... Elle avait haussé un sourcil étonné et puis s'était précipitée à la librairie pour acheter un ouvrage sur les meurs sexuelles dans le monde sorcier.

Donc, en ce jour de fête pour tous, tous les amis s'étaient joints à Blaise et Ginny afin de célébrer leur bonheur. Ils avaient décidé de faire ça bien et en grande pompe… et Blaise s'était occupé de tout, ce qui les avait menés à Las Vegas. Ils allaient utiliser la salle de réunions qui se trouvait à leur étage pour dresser une grande table pour le dîner, et ensuite ceux qui le voudraient pourraient descendre jouer au casino ou se promener dans la grande ville.

De plus, cela permettrait à tous de se retrouver dans une ambiance bon enfant le temps d'un court weekend en dehors de leurs obligations respectives, car chacun avait un métier prenant. Ron était joueur de Quidditch professionnel, et sa fiancée Hermione travaillait à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste en tant que guérisseuse novice (elle venait d'obtenir son diplôme). La plupart des autres avaient repris les affaires familiales, comme Seamus, qui avait réussi en seulement une année à multiplier par dix les intérêts de la multinationale Moldue que son père lui avait cédée. Neville était devenu Auror et sa petite amie, Luna, travaillait pour le journal de son père. Ginny s'était associée à Lavende Brown et aux soeurs Patil pour ouvrir une chaîne de salons de beauté sorciers et Blaise travaillait au département des mystères du Ministère de la Magie...

Tous avaient saisi l'occasion afin de s'échapper du quotidien épuisant de leurs vies.

Parmi les participants, deux seulement n'avaient pas l'air très heureux, il s'agissait bien évidemment de Harry Potter et de Draco Malfoy. Car malgré le rapprochement qui s'était opéré entre les anciens élèves après la guerre, ces deux-là n'avaient jamais pu réussir à surmonter leur haine commune, et dès qu'ils se rencontraient, les choses tournaient au vinaigre... Cela était d'autant plus difficile qu'ils avaient choisi d'exercer le même métier, ce qui les amenait à se croiser plusieurs fois par jour dans les couloirs du Ministère de la magie. En effet, ils avaient tous deux étudié à l'Université de droit sorcier de Londres et étaient devenus avocats.

Par conséquent, il leur était particulièrement désagréable de devoir partager également leurs loisirs...

Mais Harry avait promis à Ginny qu'il serait là, et Draco avait fait la même promesse à Blaise...

Et leurs amis avaient promis aux fiancés d'empêcher les deux éternels rivaux de se battre pendant le séjour... Ce qui avait bien évidemment lamentablement échoué, mais ni Ginny ni Blaise ne l'avaient su.

Lorsque le soir arriva, tous se réunirent dans la salle à manger improvisée et dînèrent dans une excellente ambiance, Draco étant à un bout de la table, et Harry à l'autre. Puis ils décidèrent de descendre au casino, afin de s'essayer aux jeux moldus.

Et tous se séparèrent, allant par groupes de deux ou trois afin de s'amuser.

Seamus et Dean décidèrent de jouer à la roulette pendant que Harry tentait sa chance aux machines à sou avec Hermione et Vincent, Ron, Gregory et Ernie avaient disparu du côté des tables de poker.

L'ancien Prince des Serpentards, quant à lui, préféra se cantonner au bar, là où il savait que s'il mettait de l'argent sur le comptoir, il aurait quelque chose de bon en échange. Il observait d'un oeil méprisant ces moutons qui faisaient les mêmes gestes, en espérant vainement gagner. Mais lui avait appris que l'argent ne se gagnait pas de cette façon si simple, en tirant une manette ou en retournant une carte... L'argent se gagnait à force de travail. C'était pour cela qu'il s'échinait quinze heures par jour à son bureau: pour gagner. Pour réaliser son rêve...

Un rêve si simple...

Il voulait avoir assez d'argent pour pouvoir acheter une maison quelque part en Australie, près de la grande barrière de corail, et y vivre tout le reste de sa vie sans plus jamais songer à travailler, sans avoir à faire ses preuves, sans avoir le passé de son père sur ses épaules...

Alors il en rêvait, mais un de ces jours, il pourrait enfin le faire, il pourrait enfin partir...

"- Alors Malfoy, on se bourre la gueule en solitaire?" fit soudain une voix détestée.

Il releva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux si verts de Potter.

"- Ferme la, Potty, moi au moins je n'ai pas l'air d'un con à mettre des pièces dans une machine débile. Ca t'amuse? C'est vrai que ça doit te faire de l'effet ces grosses manettes, non?" demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil narquois.

Il adorait charrier Potter sur sa vie sexuelle. Ca ne manquait jamais...

"- Vas te faire foutre!" répliqua le brun en fusillant le blond du regard.

"- Non, Potty, ça, c'est ton rayon..." rétorqua Draco en s'humectant suggestivement les lèvres.

Harry vira instantanément au rouge brique. Et plutôt que de ne rien faire, il préféra mettre une droite à son ennemi de toujours...

Comme d'habitude, quoi…

Et comme d'habitude, ce premier coup fut suivi par bien d'autres, et ce ne fut que dix minutes plus tard que Ron et Dean, attirés par le bruit et l'attroupement, les arrêtèrent. Ils furent vite rejoints par tous les autres (sauf les fiancés, qui devaient à tout pris continuer à flotter sur leur nuage de bonheur...). Hermione arriva près d'eux en dernier, plus échevelée que jamais. Elle se mit à vociférer.

"- Vous êtes malades tous les deux ou quoi?!? A croire que vous voulez qu'on se fasse jeter dehors! On est ici pour nos amis et vous ne pouvez pas vous retrouver à moins de deux mètres l'un de l'autre sans vous taper dessus! Non mais..."

"- Hermione, ma puce..." tenta de l'interrompre Ron.

Elle l'incendia du regard.

"- Un mot de plus, Poker-man, et tu dors sur le canapé!" Puis elle se tourna à nouveau vers les deux duellistes. " Vous deux, venez avec moi, et en silence, sinon vous savez ce qui va vous arriver."

Elle partit comme une furie vers les ascenseurs, vite suivie par un Ron aux oreilles basses, Harry, qui se tenait les côtes (il devait certainement en avoir une de cassée), et Draco qui épongeait avec élégance le sang qui coulait de son nez.

Ainsi se termina la soirée pour eux, les autres restèrent debout jusqu'aux petites heures du matin et montèrent dormir les poches plus légères, mais l'esprit trop embrumé par l'alcool pour s'en apercevoir...

Au petit matin, cependant, un cri à glacer le sang retentit dans l'une des chambres, et plus précisément dans celle de Pansy...

En effet, la jeune femme s'était réveillée, la tête lourde de toute la tequila qu'elle avait absorbé quelques heures auparavant, et avait trouvé endormi près d'elle nul autre que Seamus Finnegan. En y regardant de plus près, elle avait remarqué qu'ils étaient tous les deux entièrement nus sous les draps, elle avait tout de même mis quelques secondes avant de trouver la force de crier...

Le jeune homme endormi fit un bond dans le lit et regarda autour de lui tel un animal apeuré... Lorsqu'il vit Pansy, il réalisa où il se trouvait...

"- Oh merde!" s'exclama-t-il.

Pansy le regarda méchamment.

"- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire, Finnegan?"

"- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir? " se demanda-t-il à haute voix.

"- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi." souffla Pansy en haussant les épaules.

Elle se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux, et le jeune homme suivit machinalement son geste du regard... Puis il remarqua à son doigt un anneau doré. Il regarda sa main et y vit en anneau semblable...

Et tout lui revint...

Il avait rencontré Pansy au bar de l'hôtel, et ils s'étaient mis à discuter tout en buvant de la Tequila... Puis de fil en aiguille, ils s'étaient dit que ce serait vraiment drôle de se marier dans l'une des chapelles originales de Las Vegas... Et ils s'étaient retrouvés devant un type vêtu comme Snape et...

Ils étaient mariés...

"- Oh putain..." gémit-il.

Pansy suivit la direction de son regard: la bague...

Et cette fois on entendit son hurlement dans toutes les chambres de l'étage...

**oOoOo**

Plongé dans un doux sommeil où un amant invisible lui procurait le meilleur des massages, Draco sursauta violement en entendant un cri strident appartenant de tout évidence à son amie Pansy... Sachant très bien qu'elle criait souvent pour un rien, il se leva tout de même, au moins pour l'enguirlander... On n'a pas idée de réveiller les gens de cette façon-là...

D'autan que dans son rêve, il allait justement passer aux choses sérieuses avec l'homme mystère. Oui, Draco Malfoy rêvait qu'il faisait des choses absolument pas morales mais absolument divines avec des messieurs... Bien sûr, il se moquait de Potter alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux du même bord, mais aucun autre sujet ne semblait toucher Saint Potter... A croire qu'il était coincé sexuellement. Heureusement, son souffre douleur ne savait pas qu'ils partageaient les mêmes goût, ça n'aurait plus rien eu de drôle dans ce cas-là...

Il sortit de son lit, absolument plus excité et véritablement en pétard, passa un peignoir et sortit en trombe de sa chambre. Il se dirigea rapidement vers celle de Pansy dont la porte était déjà ouverte et y entra, constatant que presque tout le monde était déjà accouru pour voir ce qui se passait... Même Potter était là, et il n'avait apparemment pas pris le temps d'enfiler quoi que ce soit en sortant du lit, puisqu'il était vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un simple pantalon de pyjama de couleur verte qui ne cachait absolument rien du fait qu'il était très bien proportionné et très nu en dessous...

Positivement indécent...

A bien y réfléchir, Draco avait toujours trouvé Potter d'une beauté indécente, depuis sa tignasse indomptable jusqu'à ses fesses rondes et fermes en passant bien sûr pas ses magnifiques yeux verts que ne cachaient plus d'inesthétiques lunettes...

Et encore une fois, il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue de dépit, car il savait que sa Némésis avait toujours éveillé son "intérêt" mieux que quiconque, ce qui se vérifiait encore une fois alors qu'il sentait une chaleur malsaine crépiter au creux de ses reins...

Il se força à détourner son attention du brun et la reporta sur son amie, qui était en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps au milieu du lit, la tête cachée sous les draps. Il s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit près d'elle.

"- Pansy, que se passe-t-il?" s'enquit-il avec douceur.

Un reniflement lui répondit et il comprit qu'avec tout ce monde dans la pièce il n'était pas prêt d'avoir une réponse...

"- Laissez-nous." dit-il en s'adressant aux autres.

Comprenant que la situation était sérieuse, tous sortirent, excepté Harry qui tenait Seamus par les épaules.

"- Il y a quelque chose que t'as mal compris, la balafré?" fit Draco en voyant qu'ils étaient encore là.

"- Malfoy, je suis arrivé là avant tout le monde et Seamus m'a mis au courant de la situation. Donc je reste. De toute façon, vu que Pansy n'a pas l'air en état de raconter, je penses que je vais devoir le faire..." rétorqua ce dernier avec assurance.

Puis il entraîna Seamus vers un fauteuil et l'y fit asseoir de force.

Excédé, Draco soupira. La forme tremblante et sanglotante qu'était actuellement Pansy ne semblait pas avoir envie de dire quoi que ce fut, donc...

"-Vas-y, Potty, je t'écoute."

"- Bien... Il semblerait que ces deux alcooliques que sont nos amis aient trouvé hilarant de se marier hier soir. Cela résume bien ce qui est arrivé, hein Seam'?" demanda-t-il en regardant son ami.

Celui-ci acquiesça en regardant ses pieds.

Draco, atterré, se leva et tira sans douceur le drap qui recouvrait Pansy. Celle-ci, se retrouvant à découvert, se mit à couiner en essayant de récupérer sa protection, sans succès...

"- C'est vrai?" lui demanda le blond.

A son tour elle hocha la tête.

"- Merde!" s'exclama-t-il.

"- Tu l'as dit..." fit Harry pensivement.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant?" s'enquit la jeune mariée d'une petite voix.

"- Que voulez-vous faire?" lui demanda Harry.

"- Il faut faire annuler cette absurdité, Potter." trancha Draco d'un ton sec et sans appel." Où vous êtes-vous mariés?"

Seamus réfléchit quelques instants.

"- Ca s'appelait 'Dark Side Chapel', je crois... C'est dans une petite rue derrière l'hôtel." répondit-il faiblement.

"- Bon, je vais y aller, après tout, je suis avocat, et je vais faire annuler cette connerie."

"- Hey, attends, blondinet, je suis aussi avocat, et je viens avec toi, comme ça je m'assure que tu n'essaieras pas de magouiller." l'interrompit Harry.

Ils s'affrontèrent un moment du regard, puis sortirent de la pièce, laissant les jeunes mariés livrés à leur triste sort: celui de la gueule de bois...

**oOoOo**

Une heure plus tard et après maintes disputes sur la façon dont il fallait procéder en cas d'annulation d'un mariage moldu entre deux sorciers, les deux rivaux arrivèrent devant une petite bâtisse qui portait le doux nom de "Dark Side Chapel"... Sur les affiches, les organisateurs promettaient un mariage de style "Star Wars" et que le maître de cérémonie serait le seigneur Dark Vador en personne...

Draco ne comprenait rien à tout cela et se demandait pourquoi Potter riait comme un crétin.

A l'intérieur, ils durent attendre que la cérémonie que célébrait le marieur soit terminée, alors ils observèrent en silence. Une personne entièrement habillée de noir et coiffée d'un casque noir se tenait face à un jeune couple qui la regardait avec adoration. Draco ne comprit absolument rien au charabia que débitait le maître de cérémonie, car il était question d'être "_unis ensemble du côté obscur de la force_", de "_jeunes Padawans_" et de "_Djédaïs_"... Par contre le jeune homme à ses côtés luttait si fort contre un fou rire que ses yeux verts s'étaient emplis de larmes, qu'il essayait d'essuyer discrètement.

Lorsque la cérémonie fut terminée et que les jeunes gens furent partis, l'étrange personne s'approcha d'eux, sa cape flottant derrière elle.

"- C'est pour un mariage? Nous faisons aussi les mariages Gays." dit-elle aimablement, sa voix un peu étouffée par le casque.

Voyant que Harry était incapable de parler, Draco se décida à le faire. Il expliqua à Dark Vador (comme s'était présenté leur hôte) que deux de ses amis s'étaient mariés la veille et lui demanda si le mariage était légal...

"- Messieurs, ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes dans le monde Moldu que ce mariage n'est pas légal. Il l'est, et ce pour toutes les communautés." rétorqua l'homme en noir.

"- Vous... Vous êtes..." balbutia péniblement le blond sous l'effet de la surprise alors que le brun semblait sur le point d'exploser de rire.

"- Bien sûr! Vos amis m'ont demandé un mariage sorcier, alors je le leur ai accordé. A l'heure qu'il est ils sont déjà enregistrés comme Mr et Mrs Finnegan."

Et afin de leur prouver ses dires, il leur présenta un double du certificat de mariage, qui avait été co-signé par les deux époux, et qui stipulait également...

"-... Ils se sont mariés sous le régime de la communauté de biens?!?" s'écria le blond en lisant.

Cela eut pour effet de calmer Harry, qui lui arracha le papier des mains d'un geste sec, il le lut à son tour et lâcha une bordée de jurons.

"- C'est bon, on a compris, Potter." intervint Draco en reprenant le papier coupable.

Et sans plus rien dire, il tourna les talons et sortit de la chapelle, aussitôt suivi par sa Némésis, laissant derrière eux l'homme en noir. Celui-ci eut un léger soupir...

"- Eh ben... C'est pas gagné pour ces deux-là." pensa-t-il à haute voix.

Puis dans un élégant mouvement de cape, il s'en alla préparer sa prochaine cérémonie.

**oOoOo**

De retour au dernier étage du Caesar's Palace, les deux improvisés avocats pour la cause de leurs amis rencontrèrent Hermione qui faisait les cent pas en les attendant devant l'ascenseur...

Elle leur sauta pratiquement dessus lorsque les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent.

"- Ah! Harry, Draco, vous voilà enfin, nous avons un énorme problème." débita-t-elle à toute vitesse.

Le blond haussa un sourcil agacé.

"- Bon, on t'écoute, Granger, mais dépêche toi, j'ai une brunette à assassiner."

"- Ca attendra. Pansy est bouclée dans sa chambre, et Seamus dans la sienne, ils se sont pratiquement sautés à la gorge après avoir bu la potion contre la gueule de bois que je leur ai donné. On a réussi à les séparer mais ils refusent de se parler calmement, ou même de rester dans la même pièce." expliqua la jeune femme avec un air préoccupé.

"- Bon, je vais aller voir Pansy, de toutes façons il faudra régler ça d'une façon ou d'une autre." répondit Draco en s'éloignant déjà.

Hermione se tourna vers Harry, qui regardait le blond partir.

"- Harry, ce n'est pas le moment de baver sur le cul de Malfoy, Seamus veut te voir."

"- Hein? Mais je ne bavais pas... Je...euh...Bon, je vais voir Seamus. " se rattrapa-t-il pitoyablement en partant vers la chambre de l'irlandais.

Chacun de leur côté, le brun et le blond eurent droit à une histoire à dormir debout, Pansy jurait ses grands dieux que Seamus l'avait forcée à boire et l'avait traînée pratiquement inconsciente jusqu'à la chapelle, où il l'avait pratiquement forcée à dire oui et à signer l'acte de mariage sorcier...

"- Mais enfin, Pansy, pourquoi aurait-il fait ça?" demanda doucement Draco.

"- Mais pour s'approprier mon héritage, bien sûr! Et la société de mon père, aussi." répondit-elle du tac au tac. "Dray, il faut que tu m'aides, je dois me venger de cet outrage!"

"- Et pourquoi je t'aiderais, tu t'es mise dans la mouise toute seule, ma grande."

"- Parce que tu sais que je ne suis pas une ingrate. Et que je te promets que tu auras la moitié de ce que tu extorqueras à ce porc..." répondit-elle, sachant que cela allait éveiller l'intérêt de son vénal ami.

Draco considéra l'offre pendant quelques secondes, calculant combien d'années cela pourrait lui faire gagner... Il avait juste besoin de quelques millions... Ce que Finnegan avait, bien évidemment.

"- A combien estime tu l'outrage, chère cliente?" demanda-t-il avec un rictus diabolique...

Et Harry de son côté avait fort à faire avec un Seamus qui jurait que Pansy avait elle-même émis l'idée de se marier comme dans un film Moldu...

"- Merde, Harry, elle va vouloir me sécher jusqu'à l'os... Tout ça parce qu'on a déliré pendant une soirée. Il faut que tu m'aides." implora-t-il.

Vaincu, Harry accepta, après tout, ils étaient amis depuis longtemps, et il se devait d'aider ses amis même si cela voulait dire qu'il devrait sans doute s'opposer à Draco Malfoy...

Depuis qu'il avait rencontré le blond, ils avaient toujours été rivaux, et ce dans tous les domaines: le sport, les études, les conquêtes... Jusqu'au jour ou il s'était aperçu que toute sa vie tournait autour de sa Némésis... Il se levait le matin en se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour emmerder Draco Malfoy, il passait ses journées à mettre en pratique ce qu'il avait décidé le matin et le soir, il repensait à ce qu'il avait fait. Quant à la nuit...

Il avait longtemps eu honte de ce à quoi il pensait la nuit, et le rôle qu'un certain Serpentard y jouait. Mais à la vérité, il avait toujours fantasmé sur Malfoy, et ce dès qu'il avait été en âge de fantasmer... Cela en avait fichu un sacré coup à ses convictions sur son hétérosexualité...

Et lorsqu'il avait atteint sa septième année, il avait fait son coming out, révélant à tous ses préférences, mais malheureusement, pour cette chose-là, Malfoy ne semblait pas être en concurrence avec lui, puisqu'il sortait toujours avec des filles. Harry avait donc appris à faire le deuil de son fantasme incarné, le reléguant ainsi au rang des "rêves inaccessibles". Et depuis ce temps-là, plus jamais il n'avait cherché à s'opposer au blond. Il avait tout de même cherché à mieux le connaître, mais n'avait jamais trouvé le courage de lui parler même lorsqu'il passait faire ses rapports de mission au quartier général de l'Ordre, pour lequel il travaillait en tant qu'espion infiltré au milieu des Serpentards...

C'était pour cette raison qu'il sentait que cette affaire se présentait bien mal... Car chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait à moins d'un mètre de Malfoy, il avait une furieuse et paradoxale envie de le frapper et de l'embrasser en même temps...

Pathétique...

Il sortit de la pièce dans l'intention d'aller prendre une douche et de préparer sa valise, ils devaient avoir quitté les lieux avant la fin de l'après-midi, selon leurs réservations. Plongé profondément dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas la personne qui marchait à sa rencontre et la percuta de plein fouet, l'envoyant par terre.

"-Putain, Potter, tu devrais penser à remettre tes lunettes, ça t'a pas réussi, la chirurgie correctrice." pesta le blond depuis le sol où il était étalé.

Harry lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever.

"- Excuse moi, je réfléchissais... Tu as vu Pansy?" demanda-t-il.

"- Oui, et elle demande réparation, Finnegan va payer, peu importe l'incapable qui va le défendre..." répondit-il en bombant le torse.

"- On verra bien, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de Seamus." rétorqua le brun.

"- Oh... On va enfin voir ce que tu vaux dans ta partie, Potty. Je t'appellerai pour qu'on discute de tout ça quand on sera rentrés. "

"- D'accord, mais ne rêve pas trop, Pansy n'aura rien du tout."

"- C'est ce qu'on verra..."

Sur ces derniers mots il s'engouffra dans sa chambre, laissant un Harry un peu pensif derrière lui.

**oOoOo**

Ce fut donc dans une ambiance beaucoup moins joyeuse que tous quittèrent l'hôtel. Blaise et Ginny n'en voulaient pas le moins du monde à leurs deux amis pour leur coup de folie, mais s'inquiétaient de ce qui allait se passer par la suite. Car affrontement il y allait avoir, et plus qu'un affrontement entre Seamus et Pansy, cela allait être une guerre ouverte et sans merci entre Harry et Draco. Pour une fois qu'ils trouvaient l'occasion de se battre pour quelque chose...

Tous surveillèrent les "mariés", veillant à ce qu'ils ne fassent pas d'esclandre avant le départ par portoloin prévu depuis la sortie de la ville.

Tout se passa comme sur des roulettes et chacun rentra chez soi afin de se reposer avant que la semaine de travail ne recommence. Draco, de son côté, se pencha non pas sur ses dossiers mais sur des photos qu'il avait prises en Australie lorsqu'il l'avait visitée... Il était tombé amoureux de ce pays et plus particulièrement de la côte est, il avait même fait un peu de plongée du côté de la grande barrière de corail. Ces vacances-là, il ne les avait jamais oubliées, et son projet était de s'installer là-bas et de passer sa vie à ne rien faire d'autre que d'observer la nature...

Bien sûr il fallait faire des sacrifices, et il le savait... Cela faisait trois ans qu'il se sacrifiait pour ce projet. Il ne sortait que rarement, s'habillait toujours aussi bien mais achetait moins de vêtements, il n'acceptait des dossiers que lorsqu'il était certain que le client allait le payer, passant ainsi pour un petit con avide d'argent.

Mais cela il en avait l'habitude, seulement ce que personne ne savait, c'était que le Ministère lui avait sucré toutes les possessions de la famille Malfoy, ne lui laissant que le petit héritage que sa mère lui avait laissé à sa mort et qui lui avait permis de survivre décemment pendant ses études universitaires.

Ce qui le faisait vivre et avancer à présent était son métier...

Ce qu'il aurait réellement voulu faire aurait été de défendre les innocents, les vrais innocents, comme Sirius Black, son grand cousin, qui avait été envoyé en prison sans procès... Mais son objectif ne lui laissait aucun choix, il devait partir loin de ce monde étouffant, de ces préjugés, de ces gens qui le regardaient comme un déchet lorsqu'il prononçait son nom de famille... Loin de Potter aussi, de ses yeux trop vert, de son coeur trop grand et trop exposé à la convoitise...

Il soupira... Encore une fois ses pensées le ramenaient au Survivant...

Il était tombé des nues lorsque ce dernier avait fait son coming out lors de leur septième année, mais justement en ce temps là il se devait de n'avoir aucune faiblesse, il en allait de sa survie et de celle d'autres espions, tels que son parrain. Alors au lieu de partir à la chasse au Potter sauvage, il était resté dans l'ombre, à le regarder recevoir des attentions d'autres que lui...

Et il avait fait son deuil de cette relation dont avait si souvent rêvée mais qui n'était jamais née...

Et personne ne l'avait jamais su...

Son amitié avec Blaise l'avait conduit à fréquenter le cercle des anciens Gryffondors et autres après la guerre, et Harry Potter parmi eux. A ce moment-là il aurait pu tenter quelque chose, mais il avait toujours eu peur de ce qu'il ressentait face à sa l'ancien Gryffondor.

Alors, pour tout cela, il devait partir, il devait sauver ce qu'il restait de son âme et de sa santé mentale...

Car de son coeur, il ne restait rien qui lui appartienne...

**oOoOo**

Une semaine passa pendant laquelle les deux jeunes avocats se démenèrent chacun de leur côté afin de faire valoir les bons droits de leurs clients qui refusaient toujours d'entendre parler l'un de l'autre...

Tous les participants à la fête tentèrent de les persuader de se parler au moins une fois, mais peine perdue, ils refusaient d'entendre parler de dialogue, chargeant leurs avocats de parler à leur place. Seamus craignait de perdre tout ce pour quoi il avait travaillé si dur mais se sentait néanmoins coupable de la façon dont s'était déroulé le désastre, car s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il avait toujours eu un faible pour la jeune brune, si sarcastique mais pourtant si douce par moments... Il regrettait profondément de n'avoir pas saisi l'occasion de lui parler lorsqu'ils s'étaient réveillés ce matin-là...

Quant à Pansy, elle avait terriblement honte d'elle-même, elle se rappelait parfaitement avoir lancé cette idée stupide de mariage, mais à présent que Draco Malfoy avait entamé toutes les démarches, elle ne pouvait plus reculer...

Harry, quant à lui, ne s'en faisait pas, il était certain que jamais Draco ne pourrait faire payer Seamus...

Donc, le dimanche en fin d'après-midi, il décida de prendre une petite pause dans ses dossiers en cours et décida d'aller faire un petit tour en roller. Il s'habilla, chaussa ses patins, empoigna son sac à dos et quitta sa maison...

Il roulait tranquillement dans Saint James Park lorsque son portable se mit à sonner.

Il décrocha rapidement et fut étonné d'entendre la voix froide de Draco à l'autre bout de la ligne...

"- Potter, il faut qu'on se voit pour le dossier de Pansy et Finnegan." annonça-t-il sans préambule.

"- D'accord, je devrais avoir un créneau dans la semaine, appelle ma secrétaire demain." répondit Harry de son ton le plus professionnel.

Un grognement énervé lui répondit.

"- Potty, je n'ai pas envie de causer à ta secrétaire. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans une demi heure?" demanda le blond.

"- Je serai chez moi en train de manger. Pourquoi?"

"- Passe donc prendre un plat à emporter et viens à mon bureau."

"- Pourquoi je ferais ça?"

"- Parce que si tu ne le fais pas, je serai obligé de me montrer déloyal pendant la procédure."

Harry l'en savait tout à fait capable, Malfoy n'avait pas usurpé sa réputation de requin dans le métier... Il prit néanmoins son temps avant de lui répondre.

"- D'accord. J'arrive, et j'espère que tu n'as rien contre les plats chinois." fit-il avant de raccrocher sans laisser à son interlocuteur l'occasion d'avoir le dernier mot.

Très fier de sa petite mesquinerie, il roula vers l'un de ses restaurants favoris, le 'Shanghai' et commanda un assortiment de salades et de rouleaux de printemps à emporter, qu'il glissa dans son sac avant de se rendre au Ministère.

Tous les avocats avaient leur bureau à l'étage du département de la justice magique et disposaient en plus d'une immense salle de réunions. En général, il n'y avait personne le dimanche, à part bien sûr Draco Malfoy, et certaines mauvaises langues allaient jusqu'à prétendre qu'il ne dormait jamais et passait la plupart de ses nuits à trouver le moyen de gagner encore plus d'argent qu'il n'en avait déjà...

Le blond avait appelé Potter afin qu'ils règlent les détails de la demande de leurs clients, et attendait ce dernier. Il entendit soudait un bruit de roulettes sur le carrelage du couloir, quelques secondes à peine avant que n'apparaisse sur le seuil de sa porte une vison de rêve... Un Potter échevelé, aux yeux brillants et habillé de façon scandaleusement sexy...

Ledit Potter portait en fait simplement une paire de jeans baggy et un pull près du corps: sa "tenue roller" comme il l'appelait, car ces vêtements lui permettaient une grande liberté de mouvements, simplement ce qui actuellement faisait baver l'ex Serpentard était le très visible et très sexy boxer de soie verte que laissait apparaître le jean en retombant bas sur les hanches du Survivant...

"- Alors Malfoy, c'est pas le moment de rêvasser... Tu m'as forcé à venir, alors au travail!" l'interrompit la voix de Harry alors qu'il le déshabillait mentalement.

Il lui lança son « regard-qui-tue » numéro deux (celui qui pétrifiait les premières et secondes années à Poudlard) et se leva élégamment.

"- On va aller dans la salle de réunions, c'est beaucoup plus grand et confortable pour manger." lâcha-t-il en s'éloignant.

Le brun haussa les épaules et le suivit.

Ils s'installèrent, Draco sortit ses papiers pendant que Harry ôtait ses encombrants rollers et se communiquèrent les requêtes de leurs clients...

"- Elle veut _combien_?!?" s'étouffa Harry.

"- Deux millions de livres." répéta calmement Draco.

"- C'est impossible, Malfoy, Seamus ne dispose pas d'une telle somme. Tout son argent est converti en actions de sa société, il n'a aucune liquidité."

"- Il va falloir trouver un compromis."

"- Et si on faisait simplement annuler cette mascarade?" proposa Harry.

"- Attend Potter, tu ne crois quand même pas que je laisserai tomber sans trouver de compensation dans cette affaire, si?"

"- Malheureusement, ta réputation te précède..." soupira le brun en sortant de son sac à dos ce qu'il venait d'acheter chez le traiteur. "Sers-toi, si tu veux." proposa-t-il au blond.

Draco se saisit d'une barquette de salade pendant que Harry s'attaquait à son met de prédilection: un énorme rouleau de printemps... Ils mangèrent sans se regarder et dans un silence pensif durant quelques minutes, puis Draco voulut revenir à leur affaire, il regarda Harry mais les mots qu'il allait dire ne sortirent jamais de sa bouche...

Car ce dernier dégustait avec un plaisir évident l'un des mets les plus phalliques qui lui aient été donnés de voir... Et à cet instant, il aurait tout donné pour que ces lèvres roses entourent autre chose... Et cette "chose" était justement en train de réagir plus que positivement à ce que son cerveau venait d'imaginer...

Sentant comme cela arrivait beaucoup trop souvent en la présence du brun une traîtresse chaleur se diffuser dans ses reins, il eut beaucoup de mal à détourner son regard de lui. Il n'eut d'autre option que d'attaquer, comme à son habitude...

"- Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de couteaux et de fourchettes, Potty?" demanda-t-il sèchement.

Ce dernier eut un petit sourire en coin.

"- Tu devrais sortir de ton bureau parfois, Malfoy, tu saurais que les rouleaux de printemps se mangent comme ça." Et devant le regard ébahi de sa Némésis il répéta l'opération, il trempa le bout dans le bol de sauce, puis le porta à sa bouche, mordit dedans avec, pour faire bonne mesure, un gémissement de plaisir et ouvrit les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux du blond. Ce fut avec une pointe d'étonnement et d'amusement qu'il remarqua que ses pupilles étaient légèrement dilatées et que leur propriétaire avait les roues un peu plus rouges que d'habitude...

Il eut alors l'idée de profiter de ce tête à tête pour cuisiner le blond, car visiblement il y avait des choses qu'il ignorait à son sujet…

Pour ce faire, il avait une arme imparable…

Il se concentra quelques instants et fit apparaître sur la table une bouteille de Saké. Surpris, Draco l'interrogea du regard.

"- Oh, je l'avais chez moi, je l'ai juste fait transplaner ici, je me suis dit que tu n'aurais rien contre un peu d'alcool pour faire passer tout ça." répondit le brun à son interrogation muette en les servant tous les deux généreusement dans les verres qui étaient apparus avec la bouteille. "Vas-y, bois, c'est du Saké qui vient du Japon, un ami me l'a ramené de là-bas."

Il vida son propre verre cul sec, aussitôt imité par le blond, qui lui manqua de s'étrangler à la sensation peu familière de l'alcool de riz glissant le long de son oesophage. Harry les resservit aussitôt, il semblait que ça allait être un peu plus facile que prévu, Draco n'étant pas habituée aux alcools forts, contrairement à lui...

Puis ils continuèrent à discuter de leur dossier commun tout en mangeant, et surtout en buvant…

La bouteille se vida lentement mais sûrement, et le sujet de conversation dévia vers des sujets plus personnels...

Bientôt ils se retrouvèrent en train de parler de faire le tour du monde, et Draco exposa en détails à Harry les merveilles qu'il avait pu voir lorsqu'il avait suivi son père dans ses voyages étant enfant.

"- Mouais... Tu sais Potter, il y a des choses sublimes à voir partout dans le monde, tu ne devrais pas t'encroûter ici, tu as de l'argent, tu es un héros... Va voir un peu le monde." suggéra-t-il en faisant tourner ce qu'il restait de Saké dans son verre.

"- Je sais, mais j'ai pas envie de voyager seul. Toi tu as fait tout ça avec ton père, même si c'était un connard fini, moi je suis seul." rétorqua le brun avec une petite grimace triste.

"- Bah, tu trouveras bien un gentil garçon qui viendra avec toi, t'es un sex symbol, je te fais confiance."

"- Si tu étais moi, tu irais où?" demanda Harry soudainement.

Le regard de Draco se fit rêveur et un demi sourire apparut sur ses lèvres tandis que dans son esprit le paysage de ses rêves apparaissait.

"- En Australie, c'est superbe, il y a tout ce dont on peut rêver: l'espace, la liberté, la beauté..." répondit-il.

"- Pourquoi tu restes ici alors? Visiblement il y a des choses que tu voudrais faire." demanda Harry, curieux.

Draco haussa les épaules.

"- La réponse est simple: l'argent. Je n'ai pas les moyens de m'installer là-bas, ou du moins pas encore. Je dois travailler pour ça..."

"- Mais tu as tes comptes à Gringotts, non?"

Harry se demandait depuis longtemps pourquoi son vieil ennemi persistait à vouloir amasser autant d'argent, alors qu'il était né avec une cuiller en argent dans la bouche.

"- Tu rigoles? Le Ministère m'a tout pris. Tu crois que c'est parce que je le veux vraiment que je ne défends que des types riches et coupables?"

"- Tout s'explique, je pensais bien que tu n'étais pas aussi vénal que ça..." fit pensivement le brun en reprenant un rouleau de printemps, décidément, ils étaient délicieux...

"- Oh, par pitié, Potter, arrête ça!" s'exclama Draco, excédé par sa façon de déguster ces trucs.

Comment conserver un minimum de self control lorsque devant ses yeux la vivante image de la luxure jouait de la langue et des dents ?

Visiblement, Harry Potter ignorait toujours ostensiblement le danger, même s'il se trouvait à la même table que lui…

"-Pourquoi ? J'ai faim, moi." le nargua Harry en portant le met coupable à ses lèvres.

La main du blond, qui s'était penché par dessus la table, l'arrêta dans sa manoeuvre...

"- Parce que si tu continues comme ça, je ne réponds plus de moi, et crois moi, tu n'as pas envie de subir les derniers outrages ici et maintenant." Répondit-il en plongeant dans le sien son regard d'acier en fusion.

Harry réprima la sourire triomphal qui était sur le point de naître sur ses lèvres et se leva lentement, puis se pencha vers Draco à son tour, jusqu'à atteindre son oreille.

"- Et si au contraire j'en ai envie?" murmura-t-il sensuellement.

La réaction de ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre, il empoigna Harry par le col de son pull et l'attira brutalement à lui, scellant leurs lèvres en un baiser plein de ferveur, de désir refoulé, évacuant ainsi des années de frustration. Lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent, ils gémirent sourdement et savourèrent cette caresse à la fois humide et délicieuse, apprenant le goût de l'autre. Bientôt ils se retrouvèrent étendus sur l'immense table en acajou brillant, leurs mains errant sous leurs vêtements leurs lèvres et leurs langues s'exprimant pour eux...

Draco prit vite le contrôle de la situation en plaquant le Survivant contre la surface de bois. Il s'assit à califourchon sur lui et entreprit de le dévêtir sans arrêter de l'embrasser.

Il avait goûté à beaucoup de choses dans sa vie, mais il venait de découvrir la meilleure chose au monde: les baisers de Harry Potter. Il n'y avait rien de meilleur que ces lèvres chaudes contre les siennes, cette langue brûlante et lascive dansant tout contre la sienne.

Harry Potter avait un goût exquis. Un goût de paradis…

Draco lui ôta son pull et son jean insolent, lui laissant seulement son boxer vert qui ne cachait rien de son excitation, ce qui fit encore augmenter la sienne. A regret il quitta sa bouche délicieuse pour aller se délecter de la peau de son cou, qui avait un goût à la fois sucré et épicé, mais si doux et aphrodisiaque. Il traça son chemin avec sa langue jusqu'aux tétons qui pointait vers lui avec impudence, il leur infligea ses baisers et les mordilla tout en se délectant des gémissements de plaisir de leur propriétaire. Les gémissements du brun étaient comme une musique à ses oreilles, il avait toujours rêvé de l'entendre émettre de tels sons sous lui, et il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était réel...

_Si c'est un rêve, par pitié, faites que je ne me réveilles pas_... pria-t-il intérieurement tout en continuant ses douces caresses sur le corps de son futur amant.

La peau si douce sous ses mains devint chair de poule lorsque sa langue plongea dans son nombril, et le volume des gémissements monta d'un cran. Il eut un sourire victorieux et réitéra sa manoeuvre, constatant qu'il venait effectivement de trouver l'un de points érogènes du Survivant. Il s'amusa quelques instants à le torturer, se délectant des sons qu'il lui arrachait. Puis sa victime se redressa, dardant sur lui son regard qui sous l'effet du désir semblait presque noir, et il se sentit soudain faible et se laissa dévêtir à son tour entièrement, ne prêtant attentions qu'à ces yeux qui le brûlaient par leur éclat brut, à ses mains qui l'affaiblissaient encore et à cette bouche rouge et gonflée par les baisers qui goûtait son corps pâle...

Et ce fut à son tour de gémir lorsqu'une langue mutine s'attaqua à ses tétons, puis descendit bien plus bas, vers le centre de son désir.

Harry traça du bout de sa langue une ligne invisible le long de sa virilité, faisant monter un peu plus le désir en lui, à tel point qu'il se sentait sur le point de devenir fou. Puis son amant abrégea ses souffrances et le prenant entièrement dans sa bouche, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir pur lorsqu'il se sentit buter au fond de sa gorge. A partir de cet instant, plus rien autour de lui n'exista, il n'y avait plus de dossiers, plus d'argent en jeu, plus de gens méprisants qui lui crachaient au visage. Il n'y avait plus de rêve lointain d'une vie sans Harry et sans soucis... Il y avait juste cet étroit tunnel et cette langue qui jouait des arpèges sur sa virilité...

Au bout de quelques minutes de cette délicieuse torture, il se sentit partir et voulut se retirer, mais son bourreau ne semblait pas être du même avis et continua sa caresse jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende dans un cri rauque.

Encore perdu dans son plaisir, il se rendit à peine compte que Harry était remonté jusqu'à son visage et l'embrassait doucement, au bout de quelques secondes, il commença à lui rendre son baiser et sentit renaître son désir.

Encore…

Serait-il un jour rassasié ?

Il n'eut pas à se poser de question, il fit juste ce que lui dictait son instinct et écarta les cuisses, laissant le brun se loger entre elles.

Il s'offrait, se livrait… Consciemment.

Il l'entendit murmurer un sort et sentit un doigt inquisiteur faire son chemin doucement en lui, le caressant, le cajolant jusqu'à lui faire reprendre son concert de gémissements. Cette sensation lui était inconnue, car bien qu'il ait eu des amants dans sa vie, il n'avait jamais laissé personne le dominer de cette façon... Mais cette fois, c'était différent, avec Harry c'était différent...

Il était simplement heureux que ce soit Harry le premier...

Juste parce que c'était Harry…

Celui-ci prit tout son temps pour le préparer, alternant douces caresses et baisers profonds afin qu'il ne ressente aucune douleur. Draco le supplia presque de le prendre, au comble de la frustration et son voeu fut exaucé lorsqu'il sentit Harry entrer en lui avec précautions...

A ce moment-là, quelque chose se passa... Harry ouvrit ses yeux qu'il avait fermés sous l'effet du plaisir et plongea son regard envoûtant dans le sien alors qu'il commençait à bouger lentement, assurant sa prise en se tenant aux bords de la table. Draco noua ses jambes autour de sa taille, l'attirant plus près, l'incitant à bouger pendant que ses mains redessinaient les muscles de son dos.

Ils se perdirent dans le regard de l'autre alors que leurs mouvements se faisaient plus passionnés, plus désordonnés et qu'une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait leurs corps, leurs conférant un éclat presque irréel dans la lumière du soleil couchant qui filtrait au travers des fenêtres magiques... Et Draco, au-delà du plaisir que lui procurait son amant lorsqu'il frôlait sa prostate, se perdait dans un océan couleur émeraude dans lequel il pouvait lire les mêmes sentiments que ceux qui l'animaient.

Lorsque leurs gestes se firent plus désespérés alors qu'ils approchaient la jouissance, Draco sentit la main de son amant se saisir de son sexe pour le caresser au rythme de ses mouvements en lui, ce qui provoqua en lui une explosion de plaisir. Un torrent de feu traversa son corps pour atteindre ses reins et enfin il se répandit entre leurs deux corps soudés et sentit peu après son amant se déverser en lui.

A bout de souffle, ils se laissèrent tomber sur la table. Puis Harry se dégagea doucement et le prit dans ses bras. Et dans la paix du corps ils trouvèrent Morphée accueillante, ainsi ils s'endormirent, nus et baignés de sueur sur la table de la salle de réunion...

**oOoOo**

Lorsque Harry s'éveilla à l'aube, il était seul étendu sur la table. Quelqu'un avait pris soin de le recouvrir d'une couverture de sorte qu'il n'avait pas froid, mais en se redressant, il constata que cela n'avait nullement empêché les courbatures...

Il se rhabilla et chaussa ses patins tout en repensant à ce qui s'était passé la veille...

Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Draco Malfoy cachait de tels trésors de sensualité sous son aspect froid et méprisant...

Il avait toujours senti chez lui cette profondeur et cette bonté d'âme qu'il lui avait en partie dévoilée sous l'effet de l'alcool, mais il avait toujours déploré le fait de ne pouvoir l'avoir... Et il avait peur d'avoir rêvé.

Mais une chose lui donnait malgré tout l'espoir que tout ceci n'était pas une illusion: à un moment, il avait pu voir dans ses yeux assombris par le plaisir ce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à de l'amour. Et à cette idée son coeur se gonfla de joie.

Ce fut avec cet espoir au coeur qu'il rentra chez lui se changer.

De son côté, le blond était retourné chez lui en proie à une profonde détresse. Il s'était réveillé dans les bras de Harry et avait tout de suite compris qu'il venait de faire une grosse connerie, il s'était donc rhabillé en quatrième vitesse et avait regagné ses pénates afin d'y ruminer en paix...

Chacune de ses pensées le ramenait à ce qui s'était passé, il avait sauté sur Harry Potter, et ce dernier s'était laissé faire!

Il avait goûté Harry.

Et pour son malheur, il savait que ce goût là, il le chercherait toute sa vie.

Et il savait surtout qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser Harry entrer dans sa vie.

Il décida de ne pas retourner au Ministère pendant quelques jours et se fit envoyer ses dossiers urgents par sa secrétaire afin de pouvoir travailler tout de même sans avoir à croiser son amant dans le couloir ou pire... dans la salle de réunions.

Harry comprit vite la situation en retournant au Ministère dans la matinée, et il en fut un peu déçu, car pour lui cette nuit n'avait pas été juste un "coup de passage"...

**oOoOo**

Draco tenta de travailler sur ses dossiers, il se rendit vite compte que tous ses clients étaient des gens qui ne méritaient pas vraiment qu'on les défende... Comme il l'avait dit à Harry la veille, il devait faire ça pour pouvoir se permettre un peu de liberté. Mais ce jour-là plus que d'habitude, cela lui pesait, comme si quelque chose avait changé, comme si...

_IL _avait changé...

Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si il n'avait jamais voulu s'envoyer en l'air avec Harry Potter. Il avait attendu cet instant pendant des années... Seulement il voulait quelque chose de plus à présent.

Il fut interrompu dans ses mornes pensées par la sonnerie stridente de son téléphone portable qu'il n'avait pas pensé à éteindre...

_Merde! Potter_...

Il décrocha malgré tout.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" demanda-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait froid mais qui n'était que très peu crédible.

"- Te parler..." répondit Harry.

"- Et de quoi?"

"- Tu le sais bien. Je ne veux pas que tu croies que j'ai profité de toi ou quoi que ce soit... J'aimerais assez qu'on se revoit."

Draco pouvait presque le voir rougir et se tortiller nerveusement sur sa chaise...

"- J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir un peu..." finit-il par répondre.

"- D'accord, tu me répondras quand?"

"- Vendredi, nous devons voir le juge pour les deux crétins."

"- Je veux que tu saches aussi que je ne laisserai pas tomber, je t'attends depuis trop longtemps pour renoncer maintenant." fit la voix rauque du brun avant qu'il ne raccroche, le laissant perplexe et troublé.

Tout ça n'allait pas être facile...

Le qu'en dira-t-on n'était pas l'une de ses préoccupations principales, mais il savait bien ce que l'on disait de lui derrière son dos... Sur sa froideur, son ton méprisant, certains même allaient jusqu'à plaisanter en disant que lorsque le Titanic avait coulé, c'était parce qu'il avait heurté Draco Malfoy qui prenait son bain et non un iceberg...

Et dire que ces gens-là avaient fait des études...

Mais si il renonçait à cette image, que recevrait-il en retour?

_Merlin, envoyez-moi un signe_... pria-t-il.

La semaine passa et il resta chez lui, à travailler d'arrache pied afin de rassembler les éléments nécessaires pour l'audition avec le juge qui devait avoir lieu le vendredi. Il était assez fier de lui même, bien qu'il n'ait pas réussi à remettre la main sur l'étrange marieur qui avait uni Pansy et Seamus, celui-ci ayant disparu dans la nature.

La chose qui l'angoissait restait la perspective de se retrouver face à Harry, mais il faudrait bien en passer par là, et à en juger par les messages dont il avait abreuvé sa messagerie vocale, ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir envie de le lâcher... Et lui ne savait pas vraiment s'il avait envie qu'il le lâche vraiment, tout était confus...

Car d'un côté, il avait son projet, son rêve auquel il s'était dévoué corps et âme des années durant, et de l'autre il y avait celui sur qui il avait fait une croix il y avait si longtemps...

Et le moment tant redouté arriva.

Dans le couloir déserté du Ministère, devant le bureau du juge Delorno attendait bien sagement un Harry Potter plus décoiffé que jamais... Le blond se tendit légèrement alors qu'il s'approchait de lui, assailli qu'il était par les visions de _la nuit_...

Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à un mètre de lui, il se décida enfin à parler.

"- Bonjour, Potter." dit-il d'une voix qui tremblait légèrement.

Le brun le gratifia d'un regard étonné.

"- Tu sais, je pense que nous avons atteint un certain degré d'intimité il y a peu, alors tu pourrais m'appeler Harry..."

"- Ecoutes Po... euh... Harry, je crois qu'on devrait parler de tout ça, mais pas maintenant, nous avons une audience avec le juge." parvint-il à dire enfin.

"- D'accord, je crois que Seamus ne devrait pas tarder."

"- Pansy a dit qu'elle serait là aussi."

Le silence s'installa entre eux, chargé en électricité, tous deux se rappelant avec précision de ce qui les avait mené dans ce petit couloir, et tentant de voir dans l'avenir ce qui leur était réservé.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, coupant court à la gêne qui s'installait. Un homme d'une trentaine d'année aux cheveux étonnamment blancs et à la carrure athlétique sortit et les regarda tour à tour. Draco n'avait jamais vu des yeux comme ceux de cet homme, d'un jaune clair, éblouissant, semblant sonder l'âme jusque dans ses limbes...

L'homme s'éclaircit la gorge.

"- Maîtres Potter et Malfoy, je suppose?" demanda-t-il en les regardant.

Harry s'avança.

"- Je suis Harry Potter, et voici Draco Malfoy." dit-il aimablement.

"- Je suis le juge Delorno. Où sont vos clients, messieurs?"

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais fut interrompu par l'arrivée des "clients" en question... Qui arrivaient bras dessus bras dessous! Il ferma la bouche en se disant que l'expression de son visage en cet instant devait valoir son pesant d'or... Et d'un coup d'oeil il vit que pour Draco, il en allait de même.

"- Nous sommes désolés monsieur le juge." s'excusa Pansy.

"- Nous avons décidé de discuter avant l'audience, et ça a pris un peu de temps." renchérit Seamus en jetant un coup d'oeil complice à sa femme.

"- Bien, alors, nous entrons ou nous restons dans le couloir?" demanda le juge en souriant.

"- Euh..." commença Pansy en rougissant.

"- Après mûre réflexion, nous avons décidé de ne pas divorcer." annonça l'irlandais de but en blanc.

Un ange passa...

Un éclat de rire brisa le silence, le juge était visiblement très amusé par la tête des deux avocats.

"- A la bonne heure, ça tombe bien, je vais pouvoir m'en aller plus tôt aujourd'hui." dit-il en continuant à sourire. "Allons, Maîtres, ne faites pas ces têtes, il s'agit d'un mariage, pas d'un enterrement! Prenez donc exemple, vous en auriez bien besoin..." acheva-t-il avec un regard chargé de sous-entendus.

Et sans plus rien dire, il s'en alla.

Pansy n'attendit pas que Draco lui hurle dessus, car elle savait bien que son ami attendait beaucoup, qu'elle lui avait promis beaucoup.

"- Dray, je suis désolée... Je sais que j'aurais du te dire que je voulais arranger les choses avec Seamus, mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps, et tel que je te connais, tu m'en aurais dissuadée." fit-elle d'un air penaud.

Contre toute attente, le blond lui sourit.

"- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? J'ai l'air si insensible que ça?"

"- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...Je..."

Il la prit dans ses bras.

"- Je sais ce que tu voulais dire, j'espère simplement que vous serez heureux." dit-il doucement dans le creux de son oreille.

Elle lui répondit par un sourire éclatant et prit la main de Seamus.

"- Je pense que ça va aller." fit-elle avant de tourner les talons, entraînant son mari dans son sillage.

A nouveau Draco et Harry se retrouvèrent seuls dans le couloir désert.

"- Pas trop déçu?" demanda le brun.

"- Pas tant que ça, je préfère que ces deux crétins soient heureux ensembles que malheureux chacun de leur côté, alors..." répondit-il avec son habituel air arrogant.

"- Et nous?"

"- Quoi '_nous_'?"

"- On va essayer d'être heureux ensemble ou on va rester malheureux chacun de notre côté?"

Le blond prit son temps pour répondre, bien que pour lui tout soit parfaitement clair grâce aux propos éclairés du juge...

Et puis il avait peut être suffisamment réfléchi, suffisamment rêvé…

Il était peut être temps pour la réalité, à présent.

"- Et si on commençait par aller boire un café?" suggéra-t-il en souriant.

Ils allèrent donc boire un café ensemble, et une chose en entraînant une autre, ils dînèrent ensemble puis petit déjeunèrent ensemble...

Ils décidèrent de faire un bout de chemin ensemble...

Et apprirent que les rêves à deux sont bien plus beaux et plus doux que ceux que l'on fait en solitaire...

**FIN**

**Informations complémentaires** (ou tout ce que vous vous êtes demandé mais que l'auteur n'a pas cru nécessaire d'ajouter...) :

-Draco et Harry restèrent ensemble, défiant ainsi tous ceux qui ne croyaient pas que deux êtres aussi différents puissent rester ensemble et quelques années plus tard ils partirent s'installer près de Townsville, sur la côte est Australienne, conformément au rêve de Draco, qui était de vivre près de la grande barrière de corail, et à celui de Harry, qui était de vivre près de Draco...

-Pansy et Seamus coulèrent des jours heureux et ne songèrent à divorcer que deux fois par ans, mais jamais ils n'allèrent au bout de la procédure...

-Blaise et Ginny s'unirent à leur tour quelques mois plus tard.

-Ron et Hermione eux aussi se marièrent, mais Hermione ne laissa plus jamais Ron s'approcher à moins de dix mètres d'une table de Poker.

-Oui, Ron s'était fait dépecer par des joueurs professionnels...

-Les autres, on s'en fout un peu...

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:** Re!!! Voilà c'est fini! Ah je me souviens que j'étais très fière de moi à l'époque, c'était mon texte le plus long, mais j'ai fait bien pire depuis, huhu. J'espère en tout cas que vous avez aimé, et que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus, car je sais que mon style a quand même un peu changé depuis un an. 

Sinon, pour information, j'ai également participé au TO5, pour lequel j'ai écrit une songfic intitulée "In your room" selon une chanson de Depeche Mode (pas UN mot sur ma DMmania!!!). Et avec Artoung, nous avons participé d'un OS coécrit (celui qui traite des sept jours de la semaine, conformément à notre mission) qui paraîtra dans le TO spécial OS.

Pour plus d'informations, et si vous voulez voir de magnifiques textes d'excellents auteurs illustrés par des génies du fanart, eh bien l'adresse du forum est disponible dans mon profil, comme d'habitude.

C'était le quart d'heure pub, merci, lol!

Je suis moi même fan de ce zine et je ne manque pas une occasion de le prouver, il est même possible que Artoung et moi nous prenions par la main pour aller à Paris, à l'Epita, en mai prochain.

Bon allez, j'arrête de vous saouler, si vous avez des choses à me dire, gentilles ou pas, ça me fera plaisir.

A très bientôt!

BadAngel


End file.
